


Once Upon A December

by PriyankaP



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BAMF Eggsy, BAMF Merlin, BAMF Roxy Morton, Bottom Eggsy, Chaptered, M/M, Rentboy Eggsy, Slow Burn, Top Merlin, vulnerable Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriyankaP/pseuds/PriyankaP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy vanishes during a mission and Harry worries. Dubious things begin and Merlin tries to get to the bottom of the mystery. Roxy is just relieved that Eggsy is home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like this fic!

 

"Galahad? Galahad! Report in right now, boy!" Merlin's voice is demanding over the speakers and Lancelot's heart is in her throat as she surveys the crowd, searching for the familiar mop of blond hair or the sight of an ugly cap. Neither catch her eye and she knows it is quite impossible for Eggsy to be invisible in the crowd, not with his ostentatious attire. She scans the crowd once more, desperate and frantic before a cool voice fills her ear. "Report back, Lancelot. We'll deal with the Galahad mess in a moment. You have the information?"

She is about to retort back with a negative before Merlin makes a noise and she realizes who is speaking in her ear. Roxy's nod is short, her answer even shorter and she stalks out of the bar, still praying to see the tiniest sign of Eggsy, just the tip of his blond hair, the smallest clue as to where he was. She makes it all the way to the drop off point and the plane without any sign of her partner, neither hair nor hide of him and worry fills her as she settles into the seat, the plane jetting off without a pause for the partner she was leaving behind.

"Oh Eggsy, where are you?" Her words are mumbled as she clutches the armrest, realizing how used she had gotten to the voice of Eggsy in her ear while on these flights, his mindless chatter of the most mundane things taking away her fear.

 

* * *

 

Merlin reviews the camera footage, Harry on one side, Arthur on the other, Roxy waiting anxiously in the back. They watch as Galahad is sitting at his seat, drinking his pint, eyes tracking Lancelot casually, occasionally smiling and mouthing the words, "good girl, Rox," causing her usually fake laugh to be real, hand covering her mouth as he mumbles dirty jokes about her mission in her ear. His attention never waivers, until a man approaches him, his back to the camera, hand on the small of Galahad's back. He starts, looking up with a quirk in his lip that fades as he identifies the man, his eyes widening in what Harry can only think is fear.

What about this man could make the brave Galahad shrink back from his touch, when the same Galahad had stood up to his stepfather without a second thought, had left behind his life with a promising career for his mother, had dived into what should have been an impossible mission to extract one of the other Knights without so much as a blink of an eye. It was hard to reconcile the exploits that Galahad had left in his wake to the man at the bar, looking for all the world like he was about to make a run for it.  
"He was just backup. There's no audio on his end." If Merlin had hair, he would have yanked it out by now, watching in frustration as the man leaves, and minutes later, Galahad following behind, his hands clenched and shoulders stiff.

Arthur surveys the footage calmly and Harry wonders if she sees something that he has missed as her lips thin slightly. "When Galahad returns, tell him to come to my office. Merlin, find out who that man is. Lancelot, good job on completing the mission." Roxy nods, and Merlin starts running facial recognition on his database while Harry follows behind Arthur, quiet as she stalks to her office.

"Tell me, Harry," she begins quietly, and Harry looks at her, her hands folded into a steeple as she looks at him thoughtfully. "Is Galahad the type to leave in the middle of a mission?"

The shake of his head is immediate as the denial falling from his lips. "I've seen him complete a mission with worse circumstances. He's the persistent sort."

Arthur nods, and sighs quietly, having grown rather fond of the new Galahad, with all his cheer and charming attitude. "And what do you think happened?"

Harry shakes his head again, at a loss, and he speaks without thinking, musing as he runs through the scenarios in his head, "I haven't seen him that terrified since the day I came back. Even then, he put a gun to my head and threatened to shoot me. I just..." Harry clasps his trembling hand before him and watches Arthur peruse through the footage with thoughtful eye.

"The man?" She prompts quietly, and Harry knows he has to earn his keep as a consultant and so he studies what little of the man he can see, trying to ignore the utter misery on Eggsy's face.

"Military, most likely in a high rank, seems to have previous knowledge of Galahad. The likelihood of being in the same core is high." Harry has to swallow to continue his observations. "Obviously has a hold over Galahad. A secret? Perhaps his mother. Certainly their relationship is prior to Galahad's entrance to Kingsman." He trails off, drawn to the slight tremble in Eggsy's shoulder and he takes a deep breathe. "And is also someone Galahad is afraid of."

"Curious," Arthur comments, and when Harry looks at her, surprise on his face, she smiles. "When I took office, I wanted to meet the boy who killed the previous Arthur. One would assume he'd be slightly scared. I, for one, was looking forward to seeing the type of boy who could kill a man in cold blood but not a bloody dog." She chuckles and rubs a hand over her face, looking more tired than Harry has seen in awhile. "He barely seemed to blink at meeting me, barely seemed bothered by the fact that I may have been wary of him. Smart mouthed me the first chance he got." She shakes her head, a wry smile on her face, studying the screen with the superimposed image of Eggsy, his eyes wide open, lips slightly parted as though drawing in a raspy breath. Harry nods, his own lips curling into a smile as pictures Eggsy doing just that, sitting with his legs spread, smirking up at the older lady as he tries to charm her the way he does those around him.

Harry gets shaken out of his thoughts when Arthur makes a sound and he stands, knowing a dismissal when he hears one. Harry nods and wishes Arthur goodnight as he walks out, still trying to figure out what in the world had happened to Galahad, his mind trickling to all sort of possiblities.

 

* * *

 

"Galahad." Arthur's tone is neutral as she takes in the boy standing before her, looking as though he had simply strolled in for afternoon tea.

"Arthur," he replies, as easily as he smiles, waiting for her to invite him to sit. Arthur observes him, the way that his shoulders hunch forward as though to protect himself, the way his arms tighten intermittently as though tensing for a fight. The way he looked like he wanted to scrub his off his skin, like he had already tried but something was still stuck to his flesh, something that he just cannot remove, something that no one else can see. She purses her lip, watch him throw a brazen smile at her, hand on the uncomfortable chair she had picked specifically for this office. He tilts her head, and she notices a faint discolouration on his skin, as though his pale face was bruising and he had chosen the wrong shade of foundation to cover up.

"Please sit," she gestures to the chair in front of her and Galahad eases in, as though hurt and Arthur feels a cold snap of shock as she realizes exactly what had happened. From the look on his face, she knows he knows that she has it figured out. Her hands tighten, watching him settle in the chair, knowing that being gentle was not an option at this point, him who would despise her from the bottom of his heart if he thought she was pitying him. A ghost of a memory flares up, of hands grabbing and she frims immediately, trying to catch his eye, something he was studiously avoiding,

"Who was that man in the bar?" She asks briskly, a tendril of hot rage surging forth as she watches him shuffle, embarrassed. "Galahad, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Tell me who he is."

"My old commander. From the Marines." He colours sharply and looks away, his shoulders rising in a careless shrug. Arthur heaves a frustrated sigh, rubbing her temples. " 'E was 'surprised to see me. Wonted a warm welcome." He slumps back on the chair, eyes fixed on a position behind her. "Figured it'd be more suspicious if I turned 'im down. 'm sorry, ma'am," he says, rehearsed lines like an abashed schoolboy and for a moment, she can picture him in primary school, face full of mud and vehemently denying any participation in fights that broke out despite the scratches on his hands and legs.

"Oh Galahad." Eggsy looks at her, eyes of panic, and she hates that he has slid back into the scared boy he never was and she hates that she cannot fault him for it.

"You can't tell them." His whisper is hushed and desperate.

She looks at him, a small smile on his face, "you have my word that not a word of this conversation will leave this room, Galahad. So start from the beginning." Eggsy looks at her, hunching into himself, as if to hide himself.

Arthur listens as he talks. And Eggsy talks until he runs out of words, head dropping into his hands, and Arthur lets him ramble on until he can say no more.

"One week suspension, Galahad. Half pay." Her voice is brisk and he looks at her, shock and awe mixing in his eyes. "Merlin will run some physical tests," she raises her hand to stop his protests, "because you got in a fight in an alley and might have tetnus. Utmost discretion, Galahad."

Chuckling, he shakes his head, "Arthurs always shock me, ya know." His accent is charming, and she raises an eyebrow, shooing him out of the office.

"Well, I am head of the most well kept spy organization, after all." She huffs to herself.


	2. Leave No Rock Unturned

**Leave No Rock Unturned**

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin furrows his brow, studying his clipboard while Eggsy sits on the infirmary bed, legs swinging cheerfully. He flips through all the tests that Arthur had ordered, and not for the first time, wonders what the hell happened in her office. He tries to get answers from Eggsy but it would probably be easier to build an invisible plane. He takes his time with the test results, alternating between the report and Morgana’s idea for a lipstick bomb.

 

Eggsy tugs uncomfortably at the blue scrubs, sulking at Merlin for dragging the process out.

 

"We done here, bruv?" he asks after what feels like ten lifetimes have passed him by, fingers tapping impatiently on the bed and Merlin shakes his head, muttering about the many tests, tapping on his iPad impatiently as he analyzes the data. It is a long silence, with Eggsy trying to stand and Merlin glaring him back into his chair.

 

"You're all done," he finally huffs and Eggsy nods, hopping off the chair, tugging the dress like scrub off way too eagerly, and Merlin raises an eyebrow at the duck boxers the boy has on, making a noncommittal sound as he watches the boy hunt for his own clothes, tugging on his cheap corner store jeans, and Merlin makes a note to have them replaced with something more suitable. His thoughts are absent minded as he continues to scan the data, when Eggsy turns his back to him and Merlin's head snaps up as Eggsy tugs his shirt on, striding over and yanking it up again.

 

"What in the bloody hell are you on about?" Eggsy snaps as Merlin continues to stare down at the criss cross of scars on his back.

 

"Oi Merlin!" Eggsy struggles, the shirt holding him in an uncomfortable position. He kicks at Merlin’s shin, and the shirt is tugged up higher in retaliation

 

"This was not in the report, nor in the initial physical examinations." Merlin releases the shirt, and Eggsy is defensive, backing into the wall, his eyes darting to the wall behind Merlin. He swallows and fiddles with the hem of his shirt, and Merlin knows, from the look in his eyes, that he is trying to contain the urge to flee.

 

"Cos it's new. Battle scars and all that shit," Eggsy mumbles, smoothing his shirt to try his best to cover himself, as though he was protecting himself. "Ain't none of your business, my medical records."

 

"This was not a Kingsmen related injury." It's more of a statement as Merlin runs through all possible ways Eggsy could have gotten the mass of ridged flesh on his skin. "And your charming stepfather has been in prison far too long for this particular injury." Merlin pauses, a critical eye assessing the boy in front of him, cowering back in way Merlin had never seen.

 

In the brief pause, Eggsy pulls his jacket on, straightens his shoulder and looks Merlin straight in the eye.

 

"It ain't nufin to worry 'bout," he says, his accent more pronounced as he claps a hand on Merlin's shoulder, the lie too easy to detect and he leaves the room, Merlin listening to his footsteps fade away as he mulls the new information in his head.

He picks up his iPad and taps away, checking for the physicals for any mention of the scars. There were none.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin watches Eggsy closely, trying to find a reason behind the fading scars. It has become an obsession, watching his missions closely from the beginning. Those scars had to have appeared in the time he had vanished from Lancelot’s mission.

 

He pries, watching Eggsy from the moment he opens his eyes to close to give even a hint of the person who had the possibility of giving Eggsy such wounds.

 

He gets frustrated when Eggsy turns his feed off. He just knows that the person he meets at that time is the one harming Eggsy.

 

He counts. Eggsy turns his feed off once every three weeks ever since he left Lancelot during that mission unless he goes on a mission.

 

He turns it back on on the ride in the tube, hands stuffed in his too large neon jacket and goes to see Arthur. And after every meeting, Eggsy gets sent to medical. He is always morose, Merlin notes, perking up after talking to the staff.

 

And every trip produces a new scar that Merlin knows was not there before.

 

Merlin lasts five trips before he starts to dig, when it becomes clear that Eggsy will not tell him.

 

The fact it is always omitted from his medical report makes it all the more curious. The medical staff simply smiles and leaves his questions unanswered. It takes him three weeks, two favours and seven bribes before the new assistant, not yet broken in by the department head, gives him a lead.

 

“I overheard Melissa talking…”

 

“The lab assistant?” Merlin confirms.

 

“Yea, she's the one who writes up the reports since she's absolutely rubbish at IVs. She was complaining about the Med tech being told to make two reports. Because that meant she had to write two reports. Plus she had a date one of them nights too so she was rather mad about having to stay late. She got into a row with her boyfriend about it.”

 

A promised day off as well as a reservation for two at an elegant restaurant has Melissa, the rather useless lab assistant, spilling her guts.

 

“He told him me to make one that said he was all good unless he had anything that could stop him working, like a broken arm. And the other was a full work up for him, all injuries - physical or otherwise - and it had to be quiet. I've had to do it every time.”

 

“And which tech was this?” Merlin tries to be patient when Melissa hesitates.

 

“Gabriel.” She gives up the name quickly enough when Merlin hands her the hotel reservation.

 

Melissa has the audacity to look guilty, holding the folder of bribes that Merlin so generously provided in his quest for the truth.

 

Merlin wishes he could sack her but the medical department is out of his hands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It takes him a week and Harry faking a horrible headache before Merlin gains access Gabriel's files. The Med tech has deleted his copies of the full work up and Merlin can find no sign of them being sent out.

 

Merlin resorts to blackmail to get the name of the doctor that gives Gabriel the order.

 

Gabriel is resentful and Merlin anticipates a lot of painful check ups for his department.

 

He still keeps the folder full of pictures, much to Gabriel's dismay and nothing he promises can convince Merlin to flush them down the toilet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin sacrifices Harry in order to get Raphael to disclose that the order came from Arthur and that she had the full work up.

 

Harry glares at Merlin balefully while Raphael gleefully marches him into the MRI.

 

“I hope it's worth it,” Harry mutters as Raphael practically coos over the scans. Merlin watches, with little remorse, as Raphael drags Harry back.

 

After all, Harry had been all too happy to volunteer his services in exchange for a promise of an uninterrupted weekend with Eggsy.

 

Merlin turns his considerable efforts from the Medical department and their abysmal lack of loyalty to Arthur.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur is definitely aware of what was going on, her attitude towards Eggsy more affectionate since their chats. He personally bears witness to Arthur ruffling Eggsy’s hair and him preening when he reported his medical all clear. Needless to say, Harry was not the happiest person when Eggsy bounces out the door.

 

He sees the frustration from Arthur after each talk, as though what she says to Eggsy is not getting through to him. He sees the resigned look in her eyes as Eggsy goes to medical. The affection that creeps up up when Eggsy bursts through the door after the check up.

 

It takes almost seven weeks of trying to hack into Arthur's feed before Merlin has a copy of the video feed in his hands.

 

Arthur was clever to turn her glasses off, but the one on her window pane is running. He knows she knows that it is there and that he knows that it is there. It is almost like she wants him to know. Hacking the window pane camera proves tricky and it's taking more time than Merlin is willing to spend. The three week mark is approaching again. Merlin has another plan.

 

He has Arthur sign off on requisitioning all the feeds from all the cameras in the whole mansion after some recruits mysteriously start a fire that burns down most of the recruit dormitories. He has them sleeping outside in tents as punishment.

 

He settles down and watches.

 

He breaks the new mug that Morgana gifted him after Lancelot and Galahad’s skydive by the end of the first clip. He grits his teeth and watches all six videos.

 

He watches them again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Arthur summons him, Merlin is brimming with rage. It takes him a minute to cool his head, to slide into calm. Before he goes to her, he wakes the recruits and have them running laps, fully kitted in their pajamas, never mind that it was two in the morning.

 

The door is ajar, an invitation for him to enter.

 

She is seated behind her desk, the shadows short at this time of day, and her face is soft as she watches him stride into the room, holding himself stiffly until she gestures for him to take a seat. The silence stretches as she continues to watch him, the tic in his jaw, the clench of fists.

 

She never once thought that she would be able to keep Eggsy's secret from Merlin. She had hoped that she could keep him in the dark long enough for Eggsy to tell Merlin himself but alas, the Scottish man was not one to be dissuaded.

 

“He's not ready for anyone to know yet.” Her voice is quiet but it rings out in the dark room, and Merlin has to stop himself from growling.

 

Her smile is tired and she stands, making her way to the front of the desk, resting her hip against the edge. She levels a stern look in his direction.

 

“You mustn't go off half cocked at him. He'll never come to you if he thinks you'll be upset at him. Never mind that you're upset at that idiot commander of his,” she shrugs her shoulders and sighs, “he'll think you're upset with him. Delicate little thing when it comes to you and Harry. I think he'd rather set himself on fire rather than having either of you upset with him, or God forbid,” Arthur laughs lightly, “disgusted with him because of the things he's done. Not that he's ashamed of them. He doesn't believe either of you will understand.”

 

Merlin knows she quoting Eggsy's words back to him, knows that this is what Eggsy believes. It makes him angrier, to hear Eggsy's lack of faith in him. “Especially after what Harry told him back at the Black Prince when they first met.”

 

Merlin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can I at least ruin the man?” Arthur gives him a razor sharp smile and he is reminded of just why she became Arthur. This was a woman who makes grown men cry simply by being in their presence.

 

“Quietly, Merlin. And I do mean quiet. Eggsy mustn't get wind of this. You must do better than the medical department.”

 

Merlin cracks his fingers. “Will you authorize a mission for Lancelot? I'm sure I can find a crime for the man.”

 

Arthur has her back to him when she gives a non committed hum. “Take Lancelot if you need her but you needn't lie. She knows.”

 

Merlin really should not be surprised. He is more surprised by the frisson of hurt that runs through him. He shakes it off and begins to plot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The screams fade from the air as Lancelot extracts the name of every boy that the man has ever bedded. She makes him a promise, her knife sliding down his stomach and the gentle pressure there frightens him more then the harsh pain that vibrates throughout his body, courtesy of the new toys Merlin has provided Roxy. 

 

"Go near those boys again, and next time, I won't leave you as whole as you are right now." 

 

She leaves him tied to the chair in his apartment, the closed door effectively hiding his cries of help.

 

If the man suffers a lot more than Merlin had originally planned, well Lancelot needed a way to get the information and he was not the most forthcoming man.

 

Lancelot smirks at him when she returns from the mission and returns the variety of untested tech, “I'll have a report on how well they worked for you tomorrow.”

 

Merlin tilts his head in acknowledgement. Harry is puzzled by the force of her hug with Eggsy. Likewise, Eggsy is just as confused, still returning the fierce hug. Merlin knows that Eggsy will know about the fate of the man and exactly why he suffered so. He hopes Arthur will forgive him for not being as quiet as she liked. Merlin protects his own and Eggsy was inherently his. Harry may have brought him in but Merlin had raised him. 

 

Merlin simply smiles and if he pays closer attention to Eggsy from then on, well how else is he supposed to watch out for a reckless idiot?

 

And if Harry is peeved by being the only one in the dark? Merlin is much harder to crack than their medical department and the only copy of Eggsy and Arthur's conversation no longer exists. It is rather fun to watch Harry fumble. He needed his revenge for the pretend death. He is sure Eggsy agrees with him.

 

* * *

 

 

He smiles when Eggsy stands at his door, biting his lip, the worry evident in his clenched fingers. Having come to a decision, Eggsy strides in, and sits on the desk, ignoring Merlin's glance at the armchair.

 

Eggsy stands again, this time close to Merlin and takes a deep breath before wrapping his arms around the taller man. Merlin is startled but his own arms go around Eggsy's back, holding the boy close to him and somehow Eggsy settles on Merlin's lap. His hold tight, he breathes in, and Merlin waits.

 

"I have to tell you something," Eggsy whispers into his ear and shudders as though the very thought of talking scares him.

 

Merlin tightens his arms, and listens to the broken hitch in Eggsy's voice and keeps one hand firmly holding his back, the other soft in his hair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Harry finds them, with Merlin simply holding Eggsy, the boy himself silent, he raises an eyebrow, clenches his teeth and leaves.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I had an idea of Merlin finding out. But I absolutely hate how the chapter turned out. Nonetheless, I've been rewriting it for three weeks and this is the best version I have so far. Still not the best. Let me know if I can improve this somehow, Maybe by adding a different perspective? Ah how frustrating. I really wanted this chapter to be good. Please let me know if there are any errors, grammar or otherwise. This was written on mobile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
